Not applicable
This invention relates to wipe-up-the-mess tools specifically to those tools which include the use of paper towels in its operation and a hands-off-the-mess design.
Almost everyone has xe2x80x9cyuckyxe2x80x9d messes to clean up sometimes. A paper towel is handy to grab and wipe-up the mess but somehow, no matter how careful one is the xe2x80x9cyuckyxe2x80x9d gets on one""s hands. If it""s paint, then one has another problem. One has to wash the hands in paint thinner, soap and water, and sometimes both. A more serious result happens when one wipes up dangerous chemicals or hazardous materials. When this gets on the hands, serious injury can result. One can put on gloves before wiping up these xe2x80x9cyuckyxe2x80x9d messes but one seldom does and even if one does the mess gets on the gloves and then one has to clean off the gloves. Sometimes they are ruined by chemicals or what not. This wand would be very good for wiping up contaminates and infected materials in hospitals.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of a xe2x80x9cyuckyxe2x80x9d wipe-up-the-mess wand described above, other objects and advantages are:
(a) to provide a one-piece wand for wipe-up-the-mess cleaning, using common household paper towels.
(b) to provide a one-piece wand for wipe-up-the-mess cleaning that comprises a built-in plunger with a closed front end that enables one to push a used xe2x80x9cyuckiedxe2x80x9d towel out of the wand and into the garbage without getting the xe2x80x9cyuckyxe2x80x9d on one""s hands.
(c) to provide a tool that comprises a gripping surface on the inside of the wand""s front end. Said gripping surface effectively holds in the stuffed in center of the paper towel while wiping up messes.
(d) to provide a tool that comprises a flexible piece of material (a triangular-shaped piece works good) with a hole through its center and said flexible piece is attached around and flush with the front end of the wand, a paper towel is draped over the triangular piece when one cleans with the wand allowing one to clean out corners, ridges, etc.
Further objects and advantages are: to provide a wipe-up-the-mess wand that is simple to use, uses expensive household paper towels, and which is inexpensive to manufacture.